Zoe Baker (Marcie Yukari)
For more about Zoe, see her page for the other wikia. {| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #212d3d; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| also known as formerly better known as but used to be used be commonly referred by her cyborg ninja name as she was the personal quiet adopted daughter, assistant, and aide to Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf Personality She once loved her old family but slowly realizing that they have been slowly transformed into monsters this made her having terrible nightmares but once she was freed from those nightmares while she began to have short term memory loss this made her being short dull-minded and was normally calm. She exhibits patience with her Father Figure's strange yet odd nature at times and can be independent when she is needed. She is, however, a little bit quiet naïve about things but she was shown for being extremely sharp, quick-minded and somewhat cold at times. when she was raised by her father figure. However, regardless of her understanding of other people's feelings to others. while she felt slightly negative with an extreme hardcore attitude she does have a sense of honor just like her father figure has while she believes in taking the falsely friendly matter towards anyone and new people alike. however, she expressed guilt in taking a very high advantage of anyone's friendly trust and controlling anyone for the benefit of her adopted father did for her but when she appeared to be highly analytical trained in her mannerisms but always very shown respectfully towards everyone else in the same matter. but She treats everyone she meets the very same way too however much of her quietness of others it was noticed by her father figure's niece and goddaughter Hikari describes her as always being a little "bossy", much to Shino's agreement. but after becoming a cyborg ninja She becomes completely ruthless yet mindless while being a cyborg ninja with no will of her own. after she became more even worst but after she found out she was turned into a cyborg ninja this made her even much worst from before yet after she learns from her foster robotic AI eye "Brother" R.A.L to get rid of the stress of her she slowly developed a more friendly personality later on, she was noticed by others she works hard, making her a loyal supporter, however, it seemed liked she really wanted to become close to her father figure because Behind her hardworking is helping her recover from her memory loss and start a new family of her own She seems to have a basic knowledge of science, later on, she appears to take her job very slowly, as shown many times when she delivers messages coming from her Father figure to anyone when she demands reports from his family. although She is also seen to appear quite faithful to her father figure While interacting with yet she is more helpful. Relationships Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The Daughter of Jack Baker and Marguerite Baker **The Younger Sister of Lucas Baker **The Neice of Joe Baker *The Daughter figure of Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf Friends Events Rivals Physical Appearance Zoe is a youthful girl with a curvaceous figure with a Hime cut to shoulder length, black hairstyle(Formerly unkempt short brown hair), and (Formerly Green/Hazel) light blue eyes. Before the Timeskip while her old attire consists of a white tank top, with brown jeans, and black flats on her feet. After the Timeskip she is seen wearing a black turtleneck T-Shirt with white jeans As a personal assistant, she began to wear a black formal suit, featuring a black suit worn over a long collared, long-sleeve t-shirt. while the shirt is a lavender color that is most visible on the shirt's collar and un-tucked ends. while she also wears a pair of black wide-sleeve pants and formal shoes. She also wears a pair of red-framed glasses that belong to someone later on, she began to cut her hair to neck length hairstyle while wearing a long bandana Abilities Knifes and Swords Abilities Although she learned how to use custom-made knives and swords with which she was extremely skilled at She also displayed ninja-like physical avoiding. For one good example her normal strength, speed, and agility were a little beyond that of a normal person, to the extent that She could even deflect bullets with her custom knives, with her professional knife abilities yet one noted by others she is professional of using swords as well without Learning Cyborg Ninja Abilities her complete exoskeleton arm brace, spine and eye offers her a high degree of protection from physical and energy attacks. She has enhanced abilities and no longer needs to reach high places. while She was powered by a Power Crystal in her exoskeleton brace and robotic eye. Additionally, because of her arm brace and eye, she would possess superhuman strength and speed, enough to pose a hard challenge and even a threat to new opponents History Early Past Before the Timeskip Severing the Thūrwolf family Freak Accident becoming a cyborg ninja Name Etymology Character Trivia Site Navigation Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Articles with crossover Characters into fanfiction